Pokemon Gem
by dinodeclan
Summary: The Unova gang are going on their journey through the many dimensions.
1. A Crystal with a Twist

"As Ash and friends are walking through the mountains during their journey through other dimension, which is a long story, Pikachu is exceptionally happy. "Pika pika pika pika..." "Pikachu is sure in a great mood today." said Iris. "I know." said Ash, Pikachu's trainer. However, Pikachu's happiness doesn't last long when the ground starts shaking. A tree starts falling down and almost hits Pikachu. "Pikachu look out!" Ash warned his Pikachu. "Pika!"

"Pikachu are you okay?" Asked a worried Ash. After the sand clouds clear, a big machine appears and is holding Pikachu. "Whoa what's that?" Asked Iris. Once again, it's a contraption belonging to Team Rocket. " **Prepare for trouble we're early today. The early bird catches the Pikachu they say." "Pika pi." "Pikachu!" "To protect the world from devastation, ****To unite the people within our nation. To pronounce the evil of truth and love,** **To extend the reach to the stars abo****ve. It's Jessie. And it's James. Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare for a fight. Meowth that's right.** It's a machine they call the Apocalyptic Armageddon Mark One. (because it can do anything.)

"Pikachu! use you Thunderbolt now!" Ash commanded Pikachu. Pikachu launched a powerful Thunderbolt, but it had no effect. "Thunderbolt didn't do a thing!" exclaimed Iris. "Axew." "What is that thing made of?!" Asked Cilan. "Only the finest combination of insulated recyclables mix in with a bunch of rubber hoses." answered Meowth. "I'm getting Pikachu!" Ash said charging at it. "We'll help too!" Ash and friends charge at the machine; however, they fall into a pitfall dug by Team Rocket. "Looks like we're gonna win this time." said jessie. "The only blasting off we'll be going is to victory." said James. It seems that Team Rocket is winning until their machine starts sinking into the soft sand. "What's going on?" Asked James. "Maybe our Apocalyptic Armageddon Mark One has too much anything." After a short time the machine itself starts crumbling and then explodes, causing everyone to fly in the air. "Pikachu!" Ash tries desperately to catch Pikachu; however, Pikachu is much lighter than Ash, and so flies through the air much faster.

* * *

Later at beach city, the gems had just retreated from their mission. "Don't joke around, I said." complained Pearl. "Look out for Golithos, I said." "Come on Pearl." argued Amethyst. "Steven wanted to see what the rocks would do." "Sorry Pearl" said Steven. "Well you should be!" exclaimed Pearl. "Now we have to wait until the Golithos hibernate and tomorrow's our last chance find the Carbuncle Diamond before sunset." As he was walking out of the house, Steven was thinking that he'll never make a great gem. All of a sudden, he saw something fell from the sky. "PIKAAAAAA!" Steven caught the falling thing and it electrocuted him and he passed out.


	2. Dawn of a new Emerald

Later when Ash and friend landed, they were looking for Pikachu before team rocket does. "Dragonite, Emolga, any luck?" Iris asked her flying pokemon, while they nodding no. "Aw man," Ash said in worry. "where could Pikachu be? I'm starting to get worried." "Don't worry Ash." Said Ash. "We'll find Pikachu and reunite the to halves of friendship." Just then Charizard came up to Ash and friends. "Charizard, did you find Pikachu." Charizard nodded a yes and lead them to Pikachu. Later n

ear by the gem temple, Steven regained consciousness. "Steven are you okay?" asked a panicking Pearl. "We saw a giant bolt of light coming from out here, and we thought something was attacking you and..." Just then, Pikachu walked out from behind Steven. "Pika." "Uh! What is that?" Pearl asked. "You don't Know?"Asked Steven. "Whoa. That thing's far out." Amethyst said as she pushes Pearl out of the way. Just then an earthquake had struck at the gems. "What's going on!?" Steven said in worry. "Everybody stand down!" Garnet said as she got out her gauntlets. Just then came out of the sand was a machine that was like the first one. "What is that thing?" Pearl asked and she got out her spear. It was trying to grab Pikachu, but Pikachu kept dodging. "Hold still you little rat!" it said. And just when Pikachu, Garnet stepped in and stop it. Just then it's mouth opened. "Look here lady!" yelled Jessie. "You better get out of our way, or you will be out of here." "What the... who are you?" asked a confused Pearl.

* * *

**Prepare for trouble you have no choice. And make it double at the tone of our voice. To protect the world from devastation. To unite all people within our nation. To pronounce the evil of truth and love. To extend the reach to the stars above. Jessie. And James. Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare for a fight. Meowth that's right.**

* * *

"Team Rocket?" asked Amethyst and Pearl. "Never heard of you." said Garnet. Then Team Rocket fell in desperate. "The nerve of those color girls, how dare they not know who we are!" Jessie yelled. "I wonder if they know WHERE we are?" said a lost James. "You're just outside of Beach City." said Steven. "Oh that's right, we're in another dimension." James said. "That means that there's no Team rocket branch." "Look here you overdressed crayons," said Jessie speaking into the microphone. "Just give us that Pikachu, and we won't have to brake you!" "Pikachu?" The gems said in confusion. "Is that your name little buddy?" Asked Steven. "Pikachu." "That's it," said Meowth. "We asked you nicely!" And Meowth activated the machine. "Say hello to the Apocalyptic Armaggedon mark two!" Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl attacked the machine, but it was too powerful even for them. Just as it was about to attack Steven and Pikachu... "Charizard, Wing Attack!" Charizard came in with glowing wings hitting the machine's arm.


	3. When Worlds Quartz

Everyone saw Charizard after he attacked the arm. "What is that?" Pearl asked in fear. Then Ash and the gang came into the scene. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled to Pikachu as they ran towards him. "Pika pi." Steven and the gems saw Ash when he did. "Oh great," Jessie said in anger. "The twerp trio has arrived." "Don't worry that purple head of yours," Meowth said. "We'll show that twerp whose boss, just like we did with the crayon girls." Meowth pressed a button that released a giant arm that pushed Ash to the side. Everyone gasped in worry. "Pika." "Ash, Are you okay?" Asked Cilan. "I'm fine." Team rocket released a giant claw which grabbed both Steven and Pikachu. "Steven!" The Gems said in worry. "Oh no you don't!" Ash said as he headed toward Team Rocket's Mecha. "Ash, what are you doing?" Iris yelled to Ash. "Axew!" "They got Pikachu!" Ash yelled back to Iris while dodging the arms that headed towards them. Everyone was worried. "That twerp can't just call it quits!" Jessie said in anger. "If he won't quit, we'll make him quit!" James said. "Then let's just blast off back to our own little world." Meowth said. "We got Pikachu, and the boy can be a slave." Team Rocket had just put Steven and Pikachu in a sphere like cage in the chest of the Mecha. Ash climbed on to one of the arms. Team Rocket gasped in surprise.

"I'm coming Pikachu!" Ash yelled climbing the arm he was Arm. "Aww he's got that look in his eyes!" Meowth said in worry. "Well look at these!" James said. The mecha's arms were once again attacking Ash. "What is he doing?" Pearl said. "He could get killed!" Ash was almost to the cage. Garnet tried to get the Mecha's arm off of her. "Hurry up, Hurry up, Hurry up!" Amethyst said trying to hurry garnet. Ash had successfully reached the cage. "Are you two okay?" Asked Ash. "Who are you? Asked Steven in return. "No time for answers," Ash said "I'm gonna get you out of here." Team Rocket had just hit the cage with one of the arms. "Uh oh." Team Rocket said. Steven and Pikachu were free. Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms. "Pikachu are you okay?" Ash happily Asked Pikachu. "Pika!" The machine was exploding, bit by bit. Steven was falling when Charizard caught him and gently putted him down. "Steven, are you okay?" Garnet asked Steven. "Yeah," Steven answered. "But where's that boy." "Oh-no!" Iris said in worry. "Ash still must be there." "Ew!" "This can't be good." Meowth said in worry. "Not surprising!" Jessie said. "No matter what world we're in, It's always the same." James said. The machine had completely exploded. "We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket we're gone in a flash.

Everyone ran towards that machine that is now a pile of rubble. Iris called out if they were okay. "Pikachu, Ash!" "Ew." Pearl asked in worry, "Do you think they're…" Some of the broken machine started to move. Everyone gasped. Ash was climbing out of the pile, as was Pikachu. They were both happy to see each other. "Pikachu, you're okay." Charizard came flying next to him. "Charizard, you did a great job out there." Ash said. "That was awesome!" Steven said in excitement. Ash came walking up to Steven. "You saved my Pikachu," he said. "Thanks so much. My name's Ash Ketchum and it's nice to meet you." Iris and Cilan walks next to him. "I'm Iris, and this is my partner Axew." Iris said. "Ew axew." "I am Cilan." Cilan said. "I am pleased to meet you." "And you met Charizard." Ash said. "Char." "I'm Steven." The boy said. Then he introduced the gems. "And this is Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl." "Hello." Garnet said. "S'up." Amethyst said. "Pleased to meet you." Pearl said.

"You did great today Charizard." Ash said as he brought out a pokeball. "Return!" Charizard retreated into it's pokeball. Everyone was surprised. "Uh, Ash?" Steven said getting Ash's attention. "I don't mean to alarm you, but I think that ball just ate your dragon." "Don't worry Steven." Ash said. "It's just a pokeball." "Pika pika." "A what?" Amethyst said. "A pokeball is a special container for Pokémon." Cilan said. "Poke what?" Pearl asked. "Looks like this is going to be a long day." Iris said, "Axew ew.'


	4. ll for the Name of Rose Quartz

Later that day they were at the beach having lunch Cilan made. "So you travel around your world," Pearl was saying. "Collect creatures with mysterious powers called "PO-KI-MEN" with your sphere containers, and use them to battle other "PO-KI-MEN." "That's right." Iris said. "Except for one thing." "Axew." "What's that?" Pearl asked. "It's pronounced "poke-MON." Iris said. "Oh."

Everyone was eating lunch, and Cilan noticed that the gems weren't eating, except for Amethyst and Steven. "Aren't you two hungry?" he asked. "You guys got a stomach ache?" Ash wondered. "We don't need to eat." Garnet pointed out. "You're kidding right?" Iris said. "No." she answered. "But everyone needs to eat." Ash said. "Well we don't." Pearl said. "We get all the energy we need from our gems, and while our human constructs are capable of eating, I find it very uncomfortable." Everyone was confused. "Excuse me?" Iris said. "Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst aren't human." Steven said. "I can see that." Iris said pointing at Amethyst eating. "He means we're not like you." Pearl said. Pearl projected a holographic image of gems like her. "We're an extraterrestrial species of magical beings characterized by our gemstones." "Awesome." Ash said waving his hand in the projection. For the rest of lunch, they talked all about the gems.

After lunch, they were all packing up. "So what are doing in Beach City anyway?" asked Steven. Ash explained the whole thing. "Well you see, Professor Juniper, a professor from our world invented a special portal that can travel to other worlds. And she asked us to test it out. Next thing we knew, we were here." Later that day, Steven showed Ash and his friends around town. "So Steven," said Ash. "Why do you live with the Gems anyway?" "Pika." "Because someday, I'm gonna join them trying to save humanity." Steven said. "But you're not like them." Iris said. "You don't even have a gemstone like them." "Well…" Steven pulled up his shirt revealing his gem. Everyone was surprised. "No way!" said Iris. "Impossible." Cilan said. "You're a gem?" said Ash. "Well part gem actually." Steven said. "My mom was Rose Quartz, a Gem like Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. They say because I'm half-Gem, that my powers are a bit unusual." "Amazing." Cilan said. "A delicious meal that is full of surprising flavors." "I'm gonna nod and smile like I know what that means." Steven said.

"So Steven," Iris said. "What's your mother like?" "Axew." "I don't know." Steven said. "I've never met my mom." "Why not?" Ash asked. Steven told them everything. "Well, in order to make me, my mom had to give up her physical form." "What does that mean?" Ash asked. "Pikachu?" Cilan whispered his theory into Ash's ear. "Oh, Steven." Ash said. "I'm sorry." "It's okay." Steven said. "So Steven, do you have your mother's powers." asked Cilan. "Yeah," answered Steven. "But the Gems said that there a bit fickle. They're still training me." Then Ash thought, "What if we help train you." "Ash, what are you thinking?" Iris said. "You'll really help me?" Steven said excitedly. "Ash, Steven isn't a Pokémon." Cilan pointed out. "He could be trickier." "We've been through worse, Cilan." Ash said. "We'll help Steven with his powers in no time." "Pika." "NO TIME!" Steven said. "Don't keep promises you can't keep Ash." Iris said. "Ew ew ew."


End file.
